Adoration
by Saarthal
Summary: The Adoring Fan meets the newly named Grand Champion.


The night sky was illuminated by twinkling stars that surrounded the glowing moons hanging in the sky above the Imperial City. The pale glow made the Breton's pale skin shine white as she exited the shadows of the arena, striding down the paved walkway with confidence as a newly named Champion should. She was not wearing the red and gold champion's raiment, nor the standard blue team variety, but instead wore a simple olive dress and dark brown shoes. Her raven locks cascaded over her shoulders and down her back, at last free after hours of being tied back tightly. Were it not for the fresh wounds upon old scars she could pass for an average citizen rather than the Grand Champion, or even the seventh Champion of Cyrodiil.

My eyes followed her as she stopped to talk to a pair of spectators who begged for her autograph on their arena posters. Much to their delight she obliged with a smile, which left as fast as they did. I made my move and approached her then, the smile quickly returning to her face. My palms were drenched with sweat and my heart was racing, my eyes gazed into hers only to discover we shared the same color. Green. My tongue quickly swept over my lips before opening my mouth to speak. Just be calm and cool, I reminded myself, don't embarrass yourself.

"By Azura, by Azura, by Azura! You're the Grand Champion!" I blurted out in my excitement. Damn, so much for not embarrassing myself.

"Indeed I am, I do hope you enjoy the match tonight. Did you want an autograph?" The weariness was evident in her voice, even though she tried her hardest to sound cheerful.

"Yes, I certainly did enjoy it. You destroyed the Gray Prince!" I gushed.

Her smile drooped for a moment and her eyes looked watery, she cleared her through and forced her lips to curl back upwards.

"So I did. So, uh, I'll just give you my autograph and we can both be on our way."

"Well, I actually was hoping to speak with you for a while longer, if that is alright. I just find you so fascinating!" The Grand Champion was silent for a moment, before giving a slight shrug.

"I was going to get some drinks before heading home for some much needed rest. I suppose there's no harm in you joining me, I could use the company."

"By Azura, by Azura-"

"Stop that." She snapped.

"Yes, Grand Champion." I replied meekly, heat rushing to my cheeks.

She led the way to the Bloated Float in the Waterfront District of the city, the district I called home. All the way there I kept thinking of different topics we could discuss over drinks, anything to learn more about her. What was Martin Septim like? No, no. Too soon, too sad. Why did she become a combatant? Yes, that's good. What's her favorite book? Another good one!

The interior of the small ship turn inn smelled faintly of cooked meat and mead, the ship bobbed only slightly on the calm water.

"Good to see you again Persephonie," Ormil greeted with a warm smile from behind the bar, "what will it be tonight?"

"Hello Ormil. A glass of Tamika's wine for me and my pal, please." We took our seats while Ormil began to prepare our order, I nearly lost my composition over being addressed as her pal. Me, the Grand Champion's pal!

"Are you alright, kid? You've been awfully quiet for someone who begged for conversation." She asked.

"Oh yes, I'm great, Grand Champion!"

"Stop right there kid, I don't want to be addressed by my title. Not Grand Champion, not Champion of Cyrodiil, not anything else. Just call me Persephonie, or even Percy for short as my friends call me. Leave the formalities to the watchmen."

"Oh, of course Grand Cha- I mean Persephonie." I grimaced. Ormil approached and placed two goblets on the table and filled them with the dark wine, judging by the label it looked rather expensive.

"To my victory." Persephonie announced as she raised the goblet slightly before crashing it upon her lips for a large gulp of the wine.

"To your victory." I repeated. Unlike my idol I took only a small sip, swirling it around in my mouth before swallowing, savoring the expensive flavor I doubted I would taste again.

"What is your name anyway, I don't believe you told me." She asked.

"My name is Allimir." I replied happily.

"Allimir." She repeated before taking another sip of her wine. She glanced around the Bloated Float, my gaze following her's. There were only a few patrons at this time of night, none of whom I knew, also getting their fill of drink as we were.

"So, what's your favorite book?" I asked casually. Persephonie gave a puzzled look at such a random question, probably surprised I didn't just want to talk about the arena.

"I unfortunately haven't had the time to read lately, but I last read both volumes of Palla."

"Oh, yeah it's very good." I lied, never had I read Palla.

"Let me ask you something, Allimir, do you go to the arena often?" Persephonie asked.

"Oh yes, I love seeing the combatants fight. I remember seeing your first fight as a pit dog."

"That long, huh?"

She was about to take another sip of her wine but instead paused with the glass just barely touching her lips, letting his words sink in.

"I didn't think anyone cared about me much back then, hardly anyone even knew I was the Champion of Cyrodiil. It's been about six months since the crisis ended."

"Your fighting still was impressive then, and still is. Your mixture of unarmed combat and destruction magic is amazing! By Azura it was even more impressive today! Though I was wondering, why didn't you and the Gray Prince come out fighting? It looked like you were speaking at first." I reminisced, the match playing over in my head.

"We were." Persephonie confirmed before finishing the last sip of her wine in her glass, only to hastily refill it.

"Were you saying goodbye?"

"Sorta."

Persephonie was still and silent, her eyes downcast, I was sure that I had upset her. Quickly, my mind screamed, think of something else to say! My eyes darted around the room, as if searching for an answer.

"He fought honorably." She quietly said. She poured more wine in my goblet even though I hardly touched it, I never could hold my alcohol well.

"Are you alright, Grand Champion?" I asked. Persephonie's lips curled into the same fake smile she wore early for her other fans and she nodded.

"I'll be alright, I suppose. It's just going to take some time and a lot more alcohol." She chuckled.

"You do seem a bit tense, would you like a back rub?" I blurted out. She cocked an eyebrow at this proposition before finally bursting out into laughter, I too laughed though I was being completely serious. After all, who wouldn't want to touch such strong and famous muscles?

"It is getting quite late, and I should get rest." The Champion said as she glanced out the window nearby.

"Oh, so it is." I hadn't realized how quickly time had passed by, and needless to say I was saddened.

"Where do you live kid? I'll walk you home so you don't get mugged or beat up." She asked as she rose from her seat. She paid for our drinks and big Ormil a good night then we stepped out to the dimly lit dock. I led the way to my small shack in the slums, and hoped she wouldn't mind the shabbiness of my residence.

I pulled the key out of my pocket and was about to unlock my door when I remembered one last question I wanted to ask her, possibly the most important question of all.

"Persephonie, can I ask why you decided to fight in the arena?"

"I started for release, an outlet for my anger and sadness. I started raking in money and donating it to Kvatch, to help rebuild the city. I didn't think I would last this long honestly, after all, anything can happen in the arena." The last phrase she spoke darkly, sending a chill down my spine.

"Well, since I'm home I guess this is goodbye." I said glumly. My hand reached to rub the tip of my pointed ear, a nervous habit of mine.

"Yeah, goodbye." She said, though she did not leave as I unlocked my door. She had her hands on her hips and was biting her lip slightly, as if she was unsure of what else to say.

"You know," she said at last, "I do have another match coming up this weekend. I'm going to be pitted against a trio of minotaurs, I'd love it if you came to watch me slay them."

"Really? That sounds spectacular, I'd love to!"

"Yeah, I've never fought three at the same time before, should be interesting. I may have to take you up on that back rub offer after." Persephonie grinned. "Well goodnight, again, Allimir."

"Goodnight, Persephonie."

I watched as she exited the slums, a smile on my face. I smiled as I laid in bed staring at my ceiling as I waited for sleep to overcome me, I'm sure I even smiled in my sleep. By Azura, what a night! The weekend couldn't come fast enough.


End file.
